1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a device and a method for two dimension (2D) to three dimension (3D) conversion, and more particularly to a device and a method for 2D to 3D conversion implementing partial image conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three dimensional (3D) or stereoscopic TV or display has attracted more and more attentions. In comparison to the conventional two dimensional (2D) or planar image, the 3D image provides superior entertainment effect and visual enjoyment to viewers.
In general, a 2D image may be converted into a 3D image by 2D to 3D conversion which relies on a depth map. Here, “depth” refers to the perceived distance to an object of an image when a viewer views the object, and also refers to the parallax.
Conventionally, a 2D image is converted into a 3D image by way of full screen conversion. However, as for some types of 2D images, such as the video phone frame provided by video phone in a computer, some data, such as a movie, are OK if displayed in stereoscopic but some data, such as the contents of network browser, chat text messages, and texts or buttons of toolbar, are better not displayed in stereoscopic. Meanwhile, if all of the 2D image are converted into 3D data by way of conventional full screen conversion, the 3D image may cause a nuisance to the viewer when the viewer reads texts, and deteriorate the visual effect.